In Heaven
by MSN1412
Summary: Karena mimpinya tentang Kaito yang selalu membayangi Shinichi, Shinichi mencoba untuk menggunakan 'kesempatan kedua' dan mengubah semuanya. Tetapi… AU, ShinKai. SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't read! Mind to RnR?


Kudo Shinichi merapikan rambut rapinya yang masih acak-acakkan. Kemudian, dikenakan sepasang jam tangan yang bermerek di lengan kirinya. Setelah itu, dia mengeratkan dasi merahnya, dan merapikan kerah kemeja putihnya. Setelah itu, di kancinglah pula jas Tuxedo hitamnya, dan dirapikan kembali supaya penampilannya tidak berantakan untuk hari ini.

Setelah dia mempersiapkan dirinya, Shinichi langsung menghela napas. Bersiap untuk mengadakan presentasi untuk perusahannya.

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan namun acak-acakan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, mencoba untuk menelpon seseorang dengan handphone-nya.

Tapi di tempat lain, Shinichi masih fokus untuk memberikan penjelasan presentasinya kepada perusahan-perusahan lain di kantornya.

"Jadi, dari hasil pemikiran saya yang telah saya kumpulkan selama ini, kita bisa menjual semua produk-produk tersebut secara cepat dengan…"

Layar handphone _Samsung Galaxy_ milik Shinichi yang tergeletak di meja depan Shinichi, berganti menjadi layar pemberitahuan kalau ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Tapi karena handphone-nya diubah menjadi mode silent, Shinichi memberhentikan presentasinya, lalu melirik handphone-nya yang masih menunggu untuk menjawab penelpon dari handphone yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

Sementara itu, pemuda bernama Kuroba Kaito yang berdiri dengan handphone-nya yang masih menempel di telinganya, menunggu sambungan telepon dari penelpon yang ia tuju. Tetapi, ketika suara sambungan tersebut telah berulang hampir sepuluh kali, suara tersebut masih belum hilang juga.

Handphone Shinichi masih menunggu jawaban telepon yang tertulis 'Kaito-kun' di layar teleponnya dari pemiliknya. Tapi, Shinichi malah menghiraukannya, dan melanjutkan presentasinya dan fokus terhadap petinggi dari perusahannya. Mereka pun menggangguk mengerti akan penjelasan dari Shinichi, dan salut terhadap Shinichi dan hasil presentasinya.

Tetapi, layar handphone Shinichi langsung berubah menjadi _wallpaper_ yang dia gunakan. Setelah dia tidak mengangkat telepon dari Kaito.

_*TUUUT TUUUT*_

Suara klasik yang berbunyi selama satu detik dan berulang-ulang dari handphone Kaito, membuat Kaito kecewa karena Shinichi tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Dia memutuskan sambungan telepon yang tidak tersambung itu dengan pasrah.

"Kerja yang bagus, Kudo-san. Aku sangat mengapresiasi semua hasil presentasimu," salut seorang petinggi terhadap Shinichi, lalu memberikan jabatan tangan kepada Shinichi.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," jawab Shinichi senang sambil membalas jabatan tangannya.

Petinggi dari perusahaan lain, mengapresiasi Shinichi dengan memberikan tepukan tangan untuknya, karena presentasi Shinichi yang berjalan lancar dan akurat. Shinichi pun membalasnya dengan membungkuk badannya berkali-kali, sangat puas dengan hasil presentasi untuk perusahannya hari ini.

Sementara itu, Kaito yang masih pasrah karena Shinichi, melirik ke langit yang begitu biru. Tanpa pemberitahuan, Kaito malah melangkah menuju jalan raya dari tempatnya dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung, sambil melirik ke langit kembali dengan menutup kedua matanya. Merasakan hawa angin yang berhembus.

Tetapi, Kaito tidak mengetahui kalau beberapa meter dari tempatnya, sebuah mobil sedan meluncur menghampiri dirinya, dengan kecepatan sedang. Kaito malah berhenti di tengah jalan, masih merasakan hawa yang dia rasakan, di mana mobil tersebut masih meluncur ke dirinya.

Setelah Shinichi yang bahagia karena terapresiasi oleh para petinggi, ekspresinya langsung berubah 180 derajat, merasakan suatu firasat yang aneh dari biasanya. Firasat buruk, pikirnya. Shinichi hampir saja menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan untuknya.

Kaito langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dia melirik pengendara mobil yang menghampirinya, mencoba mengeremkan mobilnya dengan kuat. Takut mengenainya yang berjalan dan berhenti tiba-tiba. Tapi dia tidak bisa memberhentikannya, meskipun pengendara mobil tersebut telah menginjak rem dengan maksimal.

Kaito terkejut melihat mobil yang semakin dekat menghampirinya. Dia hanya bisa terbatu, tidak bisa menghindar dari tempatnya. Mobil tersebut semakin mendekatnya, lalu…

_*CKIIIIIIIIIIT*_

_*BRUK*_

Di sisi lain, Shinchi hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa kata kepada interviewer yang menghampirinya. Tidak mengetahui kejadian yang dialami oleh Kuroba Kaito yang dia kenal itu.

.

.

.

_'I didn't even get to see him the last time, and I just send him away…_

_To the heaven….'_

.

.

.

**In Heaven**

**Genre: Romance and Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: ShinKai**

**Warning:**** ONESHOT, ****AU ,****OOC****, ****typo,**** CHARA**** DEATH,**** and**** SHONEN-AI**** ALERT!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**(Inspired of 'In Heaven' MV by JYJ)**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**In Heaven © MSN1412**

**.**

**Summary: Karena mimpinya tentang Kaito yang selalu membayangi Shinichi, Shinichi mencoba untuk menggunakan 'kesempatan kedua' dan mengubah semuanya. Tetapi…**

.

.

.

_"Aku akan pergi, Shinichi…"_

Kalimat itu, mulai lagi membayangi Shinichi yang masih tertidur pulas karena pekerjaannya yang full ekstra kemarin malam, dan berkali-kali menginang di alam tidurnya.

_"Aku akan kembali lagi. Jadi…"_

Kalimat lain pun muncul, menghampiri dan bergabung di dalam alam tidurnya. Membuat Shinichi tidak bisa tertidur pulas.

_"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku… aku sangat mencintaimu."_

Kalimat yang mengungkapkan pengungkapan tersebut, menelusuri alam tidurnya. Lalu, dia melihat Kaito sedang memasang wajah sendunya, dan dirinya yang terkejut tanpa pasti. Perlahan-lahan dengan jelas, Shinichi melihat Kaito menutup kedua matanya, tetapi masih menunjukkan wajah sendunya. Berjalan sendiri menuju jalan raya.

Semua kalimat-kalimat dan ekspresi sendu Kaito dari mimpinya tersebut, membuat Shinichi tidak bisa lebih berkonsentrasi untuk menikmati tidurnya.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Kudo Shinichi."_

Semakin jelas akan mimpi-mimpinya, dan dia melihat Kaito yang masih sendu terhadapnya, namun dengan bulir air mata yang terjatuh dari pelupil matanya.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"UWAAAAAH!"

Shinichi pun tersadar dan bangkit dari tidurnya, dan mencoba menghela napasnya setelah dia terbangun dengan ngos-ngosan, karena mimpi-mimpi yang dengan tidak jelas itu, muncul kembali. Sudah kelima kalinya, Shinichi bermimpi dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip sekali dengannya, namun hanya memasang wajah sendu terhadapnya.

_'Kenapa… kenapa pemuda itu muncul kembali di mimpiku? Sebenarnya, dia itu siapa? Dan kenapa… kenapa dia merasa kalau dia benar-benar mengenaliku?'_ batin Shinichi sambil melihat cerahnya pagi melalui jendela kamarnya.

Shinichi menghiraukan semua pertanyaan yang membelenggu pikirannya, dan langsung turun dari tempat tidur. Lalu, mengarah ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkasnya. Meminumnya untuk mendapatkan ion-ion yang mengering di dalam tubuhnya karena semua aktivitas yang dia kerjakan kemarin. Di dekatnya, ditempatlah sebuah kalender yang tertempel agenda-agenda yang mungkin penting untuknya, atau tidak.

Shinichi mencoba memikirkan kembali tentang mimpi tersebut, mencoba untuk menghela napasnya kembali setelah dia meminum secukupnya. Lalu, membersihkan badannya, dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan aktivitasnya kembali. Shinichi mengendarakan mobil sedannya, dan memfokuskan arah lajunya menuju kantor dimana dia bekerja.

Di tempat kerjanya, seperti biasa Shinichi memeriksa semua pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang diberikan kepadanya, dengan mengenakan kacamata baca yang selalu ia pakai saat kerja. Semuanya tampak biasa, tetapi pekerjaannya pun terhenti ketika dia melihat laci meja kerjanyanya yang terbuka sendirinya, tersimpan sebuah foto dua anak laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Shinichi langsung mengambilnya dan melihat foto tersebut dengan jeli. Yang satu tampak mirip dengannya, tapi yang satu lagi tepat di dekat dirinya… mirip dengan pemuda yang muncul di mimpinya tadi pagi.

Dia menyimpan foto itu kembali, dan meninggalkan meja kerjanya. Kemudian, melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo yang padat melalui jendela bening di ruang kerjanya. Memikirkan kembali tentang pemuda yang berada di foto tersebut dengan dirinya, yang tampaknya ada hubungannya dengan mimpi-mimpinya selama ini.

Dia terkejut dan menyadari, kalau pemuda tersebut telah dia kenal sejak dia kecil. Kaito… dia hanya bisa mengingat namanya. Lalu Shinichi berpikir, apa karena pekerjaannya yang menyibukkan dirinya, membuat dia hampir melupakan sahabat masa kecilnya yang bernama Kaito tersebut.

Shinichi masih saja memikirkan hal itu….

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Keesokan harinya..._  
><em>

_*KRIIIIING KRIIIIIING KRIIIIIING*_

_*KLIK*_

Dengan malas, Shinichi membalikkan arah tidurnya, dan mematikan alarm yang menunjukkan pukul 8:00 A.M di dekatnya. Dia langsung membuka matanya, meskipun dia masih merasa mengantuk karena pekerjaannya sampai larut malam. Kemudian… memikirkan Kaito kembali walaupun Shinichi tidak memimpikan dia lagi.

Shinichi kembali melakukan aktivitas paginya berulang-ulang. Menuju ke dapur, dan melirik semua makanan dan minuman yang di tempati di kulkas medium-nya, kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkasnya untuk mengisi ion-ion di dalam tubuhnya. Sembari dia meminum di dekat kulkasnya…

_*TING TONG*_

Bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Shinichi memberhentikan aktivitas minumnya, lalu meletakkan botol yang dia minum di meja yang dekat dengannya. Lalu, mengenakan jaket sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan. Begitu dia mendekati ke pintu, dia membuka pintu tersebut.

Di balik pintu tersebut, seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya namun yang membedakannya hanyalah rambutnya yang acak-acakkan, menyapanya dengan senyuman manisnya layaknya cerahnya pagi itu.

"_Ohayou_, Shinichi~," sapanya.

Shinichi langsung terkejut, melihat tamunya yang datang pagi-pagi sekali, dan yang lain adalah pemuda yang selalu menghampiri dalam mimpinya.

Senyuman Kaito langsung terbenam, dan terheran-heran ketika Shinichi melihatnya dengan sedikit terkejut, terkejut bukan main.

"Erm… Shinichi?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

Shinichi semakin terkejut terhadap Kaito, dan mulai berpikir, _'Di… Dia, yang muncul dalam mimpiku. Tapi, bu… bukannya dia… sudah—'_

Kaito hanya mencibirkan mulutnya, cemberut terhadap Shinichi karena merasa hampir melupakannya. Kaito langsung menyerobot Shinichi untuk masuk ke rumahnya tanpa pemberitahuan pemilik rumah.

"_Mattaku_, Shinichi. Aku tahu kalau kau sibuk karena pekerjaanmu, tapi jangan lupakan kekasihmu yang satu ini," omel Kaito sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dan meletakkan tas yang dia bawa di meja dapur.

Shinichi melirik ke Kaito yang mengarah ke dapurnya, tapi dengan wajah yang masih saja terkejut bukan main. Mengira-ngira kalau Kaito sebenarnya sudah mati. Lalu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat di mana Kaito mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Shinichi memberhentikan langkahnya, dan melihat Kaito kembali dengan rasa yang tidak percaya, dia masih saja membayangkan Kaito yang meninggal tertabrak mobil dari mimpinya.

Begitu Kaito mengambil sebuah barang untuk kekasihnya, dia melirik Shinichi yang masih saja memasang raut wajah yang lebih aneh dari biasanya. Mencurigai ada apa dengan Shinichi hari ini? Seperti dia melihat hantu di dekatnya.

"Kamu kenapa, Shinichi? Apa kamu baru melihat hantu?" gerutu Kaito terhadap Shinichi, lalu mengatur kembali barang-barang yang ia bawa.

Hantu… sepertinya yang Kaito katakan itu benar. Serasa Shinichi melihat Kaito dengan sosok yang hidup kembali dari kematian yang terbayang-bayang di pikirannya. Shinichi pun tersadar, dan melirik kulkasnya dengan beberapa momen tentang dirinya dan Kaito, yang telah terpotret dan dijadikan lembaran-lembaran foto yang dipajang di setiap sudut kulkasnya. Namun Shinichi tidak melirik foto-foto tersebut, melainkan dia melirik sebuah kalender yang terpajang dekat lembaran-lembaran fotonya.

Dia melihat kalender tersebut, dan melihat kalau sekarang tanggal yang ditunjukkan adalah tanggal _14 Agustus_. Satu minggu sebelum Kaito meninggal, seperti yang dilihat dari dalam mimpinya. Ternyata ini sungguhan, Kaito masih hidup, dan masih berada si sisinya. Dia melirik Kaito kembali, dan berpikir… mungkinkah mimpi yang membayang-bayanginya selama ini, adalah sebuah pertanda kalau dia harus melakukan 'kesempatan kedua' untuk berdua kembali dengan Kaito… sebelum dia benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya?

Shinichi langsung menghampiri Kaito yang masih saja mempersiapkan barang-barang yang dia bawa dengan raut wajah bahagia. Tanpa aba-aba, Shinichi langsung memegang pinggang Kaito, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kaito pun terkejut akan pelukan dari Shinichi secara tiba-tiba.

"Shin… Shinichi?" tanya Kaito ragu-ragu.

"Oh Kaito, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu!" seru Shinichi sambil memeluknya lebih erat.

Kaito langsung tertawa bahagia. "Hahaha ya. Aku merindukanmu juga," ujar Kaito.

Shinichi dan Kaito tertawa bersama dengan pelukan erat nan hangat, bagaikan hangatnya pagi ini. Tampaknya, kesempatan kedua untuk Shinichi supaya bisa berdua dengan Kaito sebelum 'takdir itu', dimulai pada hari ini….

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_'Baiklah, aku akan membuat schedule untuk satu minggu ini, supaya waktuku berdua dengan Kaito dan waktu kerjaku bisa teratur,'_ pikir Shinichi selagi dia menulis sesuatu pada agenda kecilnya di tempat kerjanya. Memikirkan bagaimana bisa menikmati waktu berdua dengan sahabat—yang telah menjadi—kekasihnya. Di agenda kecilnya, tertulislah semua rencana-rencana yang akan dia lakukan bersama dengan Kaito.

Pada hari Sabtu, _16 Agustus._

Di sebuah taman yang dekat dengan sungai yang sedang mengalir menuju lautan, selagi dia menunggu Shinichi yang bakal datang Kaito sedang menikmati pemandangan yang berada di sekitarnya, sambil merasakan hawa angin yang berhembus lembut, dari helaian-helaian rambutnya hingga mata kakinya. Dengan sepeda fixie-nya yang disimpan di dekatnya.

"Yo, Kaito-kun!"

Kaito langsung melirik ke belakangnya, dan melihat Shinichi menyapanya dengan membawa sepeda gunungnya. Tapi yang lebih aneh, mengapa Shinichi mengenakan baju layaknya atlet pesepeda? Tidak seperti Kaito yang mengenakan T-Shirt berwarna putih dengan corak biru muda di bagian leher, dan kedua ujung lengannya, dilengkapi dengan celana Jeans yang santai.

"Shinichi… Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian itu, sih?" tanya Kaito protes.

"Lho, emang kenapa? Seharusnya 'kan kalau mau bersepeda harus mengenakan pakaian seperti ini," ujar Shinichi.

"Tapi 'kan, kita tidak akan melakukan perlombaan sepeda. Sebenarnya… kita akan berkencan atau tidak sih?" ujar Kaito cemberut terhadapnya, selagi dia omel-omel terhadap gaya pakaian Shinichi.

"Iya Kai, kita mau berkencan. Ja—"

"Tapi tidak semestinya pakai baju itu, dong! Pakai baju yang bagus coba!" seru Kaito.

"Aduuh, Kai. Kalau aku ganti baju lagi, bakal lama lagi dong. Terus, kencan kita batal deh," gumam Shinichi.

"Tapi… aku tidak mau berkencan sama Shinichi… kalau Shinichi…" Tanpa pemberitahuan, Kaito tampaknya ingin menangis di depan Shinichi, menangis layaknya anak kecil gara-gara diganggu terhadap seseorang yang menganggunya.

"Ka… Kaito, kumohon jangan menangis," ujar Shinichi cemas, "oke oke, lain kali aku tidak bakal mengenakan pakaian ini, janji."

Namun, tangisan Kaito semakin lama semakin keras. Shinichi langung _panic to the max_ melihat Kaito yang masih saja menangis tanpa henti. Dia memutar otaknya untuk mencari-cari ide agar Kaito bisa berhenti menangis. _'Aduuuh… Aku harus bagaimana nih?'_ batin Shinichi cemas.

Perlahan, Shinichi mengusap air mata Kaito dari kedua pelupil matanya. Berharap kalau Kaito jangan menangis lagi. Kaito langsung memberhentikan tangisannya, dan pipinya langsung memerah ketika Shinichi mencoba untuk menghilangkan air matanya dari wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya. Aku tidak mau kalau Kaito-kun menangis seperti anak kecil," ucapnya pelan sambil menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana kita bersepeda bareng, terus kita beli es krim untuk kita berdua?" saran Shinichi.

Kaito langsung menangguk pelan dan menerima saran Shinichi. Kaito pun tersenyum bahagia kembali, dan mengajak Shinichi untuk mengayuh sepeda bareng-bareng. Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mengayuh sepeda gunungnya. Bersama dengan Kaito yang mengayuh sepeda fixie-nya, bersepeda diantara pohon-pohon besar nan rindang dan sejuk.

Disaat mereka bersepeda bersama-sama, Shinichi hanya terkagum akan senyuman yang diukir oleh Kaito, bagaikan matahari kecil yang memancarkan cahayanya khusus untuk dirinya.

Shinichi bertekad dalam hati kecilnya untuk mempertahankan cahaya tersebut, dan tidak akan memudarnya. Sampai hari yang telah ditentukan….

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Pada Rabu malam, tanggal _20 Agustus._

Di sebuah restoran mewah, lebih tepatnya di atap gedung alias di tempat yang paling atas restoran tersebut, Kaito sedang menunggu seseorang dengan terpaku akan indahnya kota Tokyo pada malam itu. Termenung karena sudah berjam-jam dia sudah duduk di sebuah meja makan, dengan dua pasang kursi untuk dua orang, dan diletakkan sebotol sampanye berukuran besar ditambah dua gelas bening, dihiaskan dengan lilin kecil yang menyinarkan Kaito dengan semampunya. Bersabar sambil menunggu dia.

Kaito menyandarkan kepalanya dengan bosan, lalu melirik ke belakangnya berkali-kali. Lebih tepatnya, ke bagian pintu yang menghubungkan bagian luar dan dalam restoran itu.

_'Haah… Sebenarnya Shinichi di mana sih? Padahal, aku sudah menunggu dinner spesial ini,'_ keluh Kaito kesal.

_*BRAAAAAK*_

Tiba-tiba saja, Kaito terkejut akan bantingan pintu di belakangnya, dan terlihat Shinichi yang tampaknya lagi buru-buru menuju tempat ini. Shinichi yang tadinya berngos-ngosan, mencoba untuk menghela napasnya supaya teratur, lalu menyeringai tidak jelas ke Kaito. Dia menutup pintu kembali, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kaito yang masih duduk manis di meja makan spesial untuk mereka berdua.

Kaito hanya melihat Shinichi dengan raut muka cemberut, kesal karena Shinichi datang tidak sesuai dengan schedule. Shinichi malah menghiraukan raut muka Kaito, dan duduk di depannya dengan perasaan santai.

"Darimana saja kau, Shin? Katanya kamu bakal datang jam setengah 8, 'kan? Lihat deh sekarang jam berapa!" seru Kaito sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya ke Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya memiringkan salah satu alisnya, sambil melihat jarum jam di jam tangan yang ditunjukkan Kaito. "Jam… setengah 9. Terus kenapa?" jawabnya datar lalu Kaito menjauhkan lengannya.

"Hmph!" Kaito lalu hanya bisa melirik ke arah lain dengan mencibirkan mulutnya. Tampaknya Kaito masih kesal karena kelakuan Shinichi yang sepertinya menghiraukan dirinya begitu saja. Shinichi pun langsung tersenyum mulus, menekan sebuah tombol yang dipegang dan disembunyikan belakang punggungnya. Lalu, mencoba untuk membuat Kaito agar tidak marah lagi.

"Kamu marah ya… karena aku tidak tepat waktu?" tanya Shinichi dengan seringai liciknya.

"Harusnya kau tahu dong. Berapa lama aku telah menunggumu di sini? Apalagi, di tempat yang sunyi dan gelap begini," omel Kaito, "lagipula, buat apa pula kita ber-_dinner_ bareng di atap gedung restoran ini?"

"Kaito, aku mau nanya… Sebenarnya kamu itu, suka dan bisa melakukan sulap, 'kan?" tanya Shinichi.

Kaito pun mengangguk. "Iya, kamu juga sudah tahu dari kita bersahabat sejak kecil, 'kan?" gerutu Kaito.

"Ahahaha _gomen_ Kai, _gomen_," ucap Shinichi dengan canda, "aku hampir lupa tentang itu, apalagi tentang cerita cita-citamu yang ingin menjadi pesulap."

Kaito hanya bisa memasangkan Poker Face-nya. Tidak mau memasang wajah marahnya kembali terhadap sahabat—yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Mencoba untuk bersabar akan kelakuan Shinichi yang benar-benar membuat dia sebal.

"Tapi… kau harus tahu kalau aku bisa melakukan sulap, lho. Spesial untukmu," ucap Shinichi sambil berdiri dari kursi yang telah dia duduki.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu i—"

_*JGERR JGEER*_

_*DUARR*_

Perkataan Kaito pun terhenti, ekspresi yang tadinya kesal malah berubah menjadi terkejut… ketika dua pasang kembang api meledak tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Shinichi hanya mempertunjukkan 'sulap' hanya untuknya. Kaito terkesima akan kembang api yang meluncur dari bawah, dan memancarkan cahaya berwarna-warni. Merah, biru, kuning, semuanya tercampur menjadi satu pada malam itu. Kaito hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tawaan kecilnya, dan senyuman bagaikan matahari kecil itu.

Itulah alasannya mengapa Shinichi memesan satu meja untuk dua orang di tempat ini, di atap gedung restoran ini. Supaya dia bisa memberikan Kaito sebuah 'kejutan' sebelum mereka dinner bareng. Supaya Kaito bisa tersenyum lagi di depan matanya.

Namun Shinichi melupakan tujuan utama dari semua yang dia lakukan untuk Kaito selama enam hari ini. Dia tidak mengetahui, kalau senyuman yang dipancarkan oleh Kaito itu adalah senyuman terakhir untuknya.

Karena hari esok dari malam ini… adalah hari dimana takdir akan mengubah semua hidupnya….

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Hari Kamis, tanggal _21 Agustus…_

Di mana Shinichi harus melawan takdir dari mimpi yang membayanginya beberapa minggu yang lalu….

Kaito memulai aktivitas paginya dengan memberikan makanan terhadap kedua burung merpatinya, Yuki dan Shiro. Dengan mengenakan _headphone_ berwarna birunya, dan merasakan alunan lagu yang mengalir dari _music player_ ke kedua gendang telinganya.

"Ini dia Yuki, Shiro. Sarapan kalian~," ujar Kaito.

Yuki dan Shiro pun memakannya dengan begitu lahap. Kaito melihat mereka berdua sambil tersenyum senang. Setelah itu, mereka langsung terbang menuju langit biru yang bebas tanpa awan. Menjelajah ke dunia lain melalui langit biru dengan kepakan sayap putih mereka yang indah.

Begitu mereka terbang jauh dari pandangan Kaito, senyuman yang Kaito pasang, malah berubah menjadi datar bercampur sendu. Merasakan suatu firasat yang begitu buruk untuk hari ini, meskipun alunan musik masih terasa di otaknya.

_'Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi, kenapa hari ini bakal menjadi hari yang buruk bagiku?'_ batin Kaito dalam hati.

Sementara itu di tempat kerjanya Shinichi, Shinichi kembali lagi melaksanakan aktivitasnya, setelah hampir seminggu cuti dari pekerjaannya hanya untuk menemani Kaito sekian lamanya. Namun, dia merasa aneh hari ini, rasanya dia mengalami _déjà-vu_. Shinichi mencoba memikirkan kembali, dan melirik kalender yang diletakkan di meja kerjanya. Dia melihat sebuah tanggal yang dibulatkan dengan spidol berwarna merah, dengan tulisan: _Hari untuk presentasi_. Lebih parahnya lagi, tanggal yang dibulatkan itu… hari ini.

Presentasi? Sekarang? Betapa bodohnya dia terlupa, kalau hari ini dia harus berpresentasi tepat di depan semua petinggi dari perusahannya, dan perusahan lain yang telah di undang. Padahal, Shinichi belum mempersiapkan semua hasil presentasi dengan semaksimal mungkin. Namun disisi lain, Shinichi merasakan suatu firasat yang buruk. Firasat yang persis seperti dia rasakan berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Tapi, dia tidak mengetahuinya.

Di tempat lain, Kaito mengunjungi rumah Shinichi sambil membawakan tasnya yang berisi buku-buku Arsene Lupin yang dia pinjam dari Shinichi. Sesampainya disana, Kaito membuka pintu tersebut, lalu menutupnya kembali, dan mengarah menuju meja yang dekat dengannya. Meletakkan tasnya, dan mengeluarkan semua buku-buku tersebut lalu dikembalikan ketempat yang semestinya.

Begitu Kaito melihat vas yang terisi bunga melati yang sudah layu, Kaito pun melirik tanaman yang tak terurus tersebut, lalu dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

_*PLOP*_

Karangan melati putih muncul di tangannya. Disimpanlah melati tersebut dengan menggantikannya yang lama di vas Shinichi. Masalah bunga selesai, pikirnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia memukul jidatnya, dan menyadari kalau dia kelupaan membawa sesuatu. Buku Sherlock Holmes yang selalu dibaca Shinichi ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali, yang ketinggalan di rumahnya. Kaito pun pasrah, dan mengambil tasnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya mengambil buku Holmes milik Shinichi.

Namun sayang, handphone-nya yang secara tidak sengaja keluar dari tasnya, tergeletak bebas di meja tersebut.

_*DRIIING DRIIING*_

Dering handphone-nya pun berbunyi sambil bergetar. Menggetarkan meja layaknya gempa yang frekuensinya kecil sekali. Tapi naas, Kaito malah menghiraukan deringan tersebut, dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_*TUUUUUUUUUUUUUT TUUUUUUUUUUUT*_

_'Ayolah Kaito, angkat teleponnya. Onegai…'_

Sementara itu, Shinichi yang khawatir terhadap Kaito akan firasat buruknya hari ini, mencoba untuk mengontak Kaito. Namun, masih belum tersambung pula. Padahal deringan panjang yang menggema ke telinga Shinichi sudah hampir kesepuluh kalinya.

_*TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT*_

Suara klasik yang berbunyi panjang nan dering, malah berubah frekuensinya menjadi berbunyi selama satu detik. Shinichi pun menurunkan handphone-nya dan pasrah, Kaito tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Dia masih pasrah dan masih khawatir akan keadaan Kaito yang sekarang tidak berada di sampingnya.

Khawatir kalau Kaito bakal meninggalkan dirinya, seperti bayang-bayang dari mimpinya.

Semua petinggi telah berdatangan, dan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Shinichi masih saja terpaku, takut karena bayang-bayang mimpinya muncul kembali. Wajah Kaito yang begitu sendu, membelenggukan pikirannya yang bakal presentasi untuk hari ini.

Semuanya telah bersiap untuk melihat hasil presentasi Shinichi, namun tidak untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kudo-san, anda bisa mulai menunjukkan hasil presentasi anda dari sekarang," perintah petingginya.

Namun, perintah tersebut tidak merespons ke Shinichi. Shinichi masih saja terdiam sambil cemas, membayangkan Kaito yang sedang menatap langit, dengan wajah sendunya. Wajah yang tidak mau dia lihat. Lalu, dia membayangkan Kaito yang sedang menitikkan air matanya. Tidak seperti dia menitikkan air matanya karena kebodohannya kemarin-kemarin. Tapi, sebuah air mata, yang pertanda sebagai 'perpisahan'.

Shinichi masih saja terpaku, khawatir dengan bayang-bayang yang muncul kembali, tepat di depan semua petinggi yang akan melihat presentasinya.

"Kudo-san, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu petinggi heran. Sementara yang lain, malah berbisik-bisik tentang Kudo-san yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tangan Shinichi yang memegang sudut meja pun gemetar, bibirnya masih saja terkunci, tidak mau mengucapkan satu kata kepada petingginya. Bayang-bayang tentang hari ini yang dibulatkan dengan spidol merah, tidak bisa berhenti dan menjauh dari pikirannya, Apalagi… bayang-bayang Kaito yang akan meninggal karena tertabrak mobil.

Tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu kepada petingginya, Shinichi langsung meninggalkan ruang rapat, dan langsung bergegas keluar dari kantornya dan menuju _zebra cross_, di mana Kaito bakal meninggalkan dirinya. Sementara itu, para petinggi yang melihat Kudo-san yang pergi begitu saja, malah terheran-heran, dan berbisik-bisik kembali.

Tampaknya, Shinichi membatalkan memperlihatkan hasil presentasinya untuk menyelamatkan Kaito, untuk mengubah takdir yang masih membayanginya.

_'Tunggulah, Kaito. Jangan sampai… jangan sampai kau menyebrang dan melangkahkan kakimu ke tempat terakhirmu! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Kai. Jadi, kumohon. Tetaplah di situ!_' seru Shinichi dalam hati selagi dia mengarahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari dan berlari secepat mungkin.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_'Aaaaaah. Sudah aku duga, buku Holmes-nya Shinichi ketinggalan di rumahku,'_ keluh Kaito selagi dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Shinichi. Melangkah di trotoar melewati kerumunan orang-orang, sambil memborong buku Holmes milik Shinichi dan memasangkan _headphone_-nya untuk merasakan alunan lagu sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang dia tuju. Kaito pun berhenti di depan _zebra cross_, menunggu aba-aba untuk menyebrang, sambil menengok kelangit untuk merasakan halusnya alunan lagu yang dia putar dari _music player_ yang ada di dalam kantung celananya.

_'HOSH HOSH HOSH'_

Di bagian barat, Shinichi masih saja berlari semaksimal yang dia bisa. Mengharapkan berkali-kali agar Kaito tidak boleh melangkah, melangkah menuju tempat akhirnya. Lalu, langkah lebarnya pun berhenti ketika melihat siluet Kaito yang sepertinya masih belum menyebrang dari tempat itu. Dia merasa lega, dan bahagia, mencoba untuk menghampiri Kaito sebisanya.

Tetapi, Kaito melihat rambu untuk penyebrang jalan sudah mau berubah menjadi warna merah. Tanpa peduli, Kaito malah melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang ke sisi lain. Shinichi yang melihat Kaito telah melangkah tersebut, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sebuah mobil sedan yang melaju tinggi, tepat mengarah ke arah Kaito. Shinichi pun langsung kaget, dan berlari lagi untuk menghindari Kaito dari mobil tersebut.

"KAITOOOOOOO!" teriaknya selagi dia berlari mengarahnya. Tapi, teriakannya tidak direspons olehnya. Di karenakan Kaito sedang mengenakan _headphone_ yang membuat dirinya merasakan alunan musik di dunia kecilnya, dan melirik buku-buku yang bakal dikembalikannya.

Ketika Kaito mengarahkan kepalanya ke kiri, tiba-tiba dia terkejut akan mobil yang mengarahnya. Syukurlah, mobil tersebut langsung melewatnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa lega. Soalnya, mobil sedan yang dilihat Shinichi tadi, malah mengarahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Buku-buku yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh dengan sengaja. Kaito tidak bisa berkutik dan menghindar dari situ. Dia hanya bisa terdiam panik, begitu melihat mobil sedan yang mencoba mengeremkan semaksimal mungkin.

_Apa firasat buruk yang dia rasakan tadi pagi, ternyata malah kejadian yang bakal menimpanya?_

"KAITOOOOO!"

Kaito terkejut, melihat teriakan Shinichi yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan melindunginya untuk menghindari dari mobil sedan yang susah mengeremkan dirinya. Namun…

_*CKIIIIIIIIIIT*_

_*BRUK*_

Mereka berdua terbaring lemah di jalan tersebut, dengan Shinichi yang menimpa badan Kaito setelah dia menyelamatkannya. Tapi, simbahan darah yang keluar dari sekujur kepala hingga tubuh mereka, membuat mereka menghembuskan napas terakhir, tepat di jalan raya itu. Setelah mereka tertabrak oleh mobil sedan yang baru saja berhenti sendirinya.

Kudo Shinichi telah berhasil mengubah takdir yang membayanginya selama ini. Meskipun takdir berkata lain kepadanya. Kuroba Kaito masih ditakdirkan untuk dibawa ke Surga pada hari yang telah ditentukan. Namun, dia tidak sendirian. Pada akhirnya, Kaito bisa pergi ke tempat terakhirnya dengan kekasihnya yang berhasil mengubah takdirnya.

Tidak ada seseorang yang bisa mengubah takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan, kecuali kalau ada keajaiban yang bisa mengubahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**EPILOGUE**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Di sebuah padang rumput yang sedang bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin, ada sepasang kekasih sedang bermain di antara rerumputan tersebut dengan perasaan bahagia. Setelah itu, mereka berbaring bersama, sambil melihat awan-awan yang melintasi langit yang begitu biru dari biasanya. Sambil memegang tangan mereka satu sama lain, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan namun acak-acakkan, menunjukkan sesuatu ke atas langit.

"Bentuk awan itu seperti burung merpati, ya?" ucapnya kepada pasangannya yang mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengannya, meskipun yang membedakannya yaitu rambut hitamnya yang rapi.

Pemuda itu langsung terheran-heran, dan tersadar. "Iya. Mirip sekali," jawabnya sambil memberikan senyuman balik kepadanya.

Muka pemuda itu pun langsung memerah kembali, tersipu malu akan senyuman kekasihnya yang membuatnya _melting_. Tapi, ekspresi itu membuat kekasihnya semakin tersenyum bahagia. Senang melihat dirinya tersipu malu langsung melirik ke arah langit, dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kaito…"

Kaito pun melirik ke arahnya setelah dia memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Shinichi?"

Shinichi pun menghelakan napasnya, mengingat semua kenangan-kenangan yang dia alami bersama yang telah mengubah hidupnya, Kaito yang selalu tersenyum bagaikan matahari kecil untuknya. Dia langsung melirik Kaito, dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Kaito… Terima kasih karena kau telah mempelajariku 'cinta' sampai saat ini," ucapnya lirih.

Lalu, dia mulai bangkit dari rebahannya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kemudian dia memaksa Kaito untuk bangkit dan memegang pipi Kaito. Dengan cepat, Shinichi menekan bibir Kaito perlahan-lahan. Kaito pun membalasnya dengan rintihan karena rasa sentuhan di dalam mulutnya.

Setelah itu, mereka melepaskannya kembali, dan menatap satu sama lain meskipun pipi Kaito langsung memerah. Shinichi melepaskan sentuhan dari pipi halusnya, lalu kembali mengenggam tangannya sambil melirik ke arah langit. Kaito pun melirik apa yang Shinichi lirik.

Meskipun mereka telah berada di Surga, tempat yang indah dan begitu jauh dari tempat asalnya, dan meskipun mereka telah meninggalkan dunia mereka. Tetapi, rasa cinta mereka tidak akan menghilang, dan akan tetap dijaga… untuk selamanya.

_"Kau tahu… Aku mencintaimu, Kudo Shinichi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sebuah fic oneshot sebelum aku hiatus beneran entah sampai kapan-_- *untuk para reader yang setia menunggu update2an multichapter2ku, hontou ni gomenasai kalo aku bakal mengupdate lamaaa dari biasanya-_-v*  
><strong>

**tak kusangka kalo fic ini adalah fic oneshot terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis :O *biasanya sih bisanya sampe 3+ ribu kata ehehehe ^^;* dan ini bener2 keinspirasi oleh MV In Heaven dari JYJ *JYJ of TVXQ~*, tapi ada sedikit *ato banyak* perubahan daripada MVnya. jadi yaaa, gomen kalau fic ini rada gajelas gini~ v^^**

**dan fic ini juga... adalah sebuah tantangan *dikit* dari temenku 'tomat' dari twitter *bukan tomat beneran ya XDv* kira2 pas November dulu. dia ingin aku mencoba untuk bikin fic yg Kaito-nya jadi uke. tapi... kok hasilnya rada gimana gitu ya?._.v jadi, maaf ya matmat, kalo hasilnya mengecewakan gini ^^"**

**.**

**akhir kata, sankyuu telah membaca fic ini! :D akhir kata, review? :3**

**Jaa matta-nee~**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


End file.
